


don't look at me that way

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, KINDA/???, Kinda, M/M, Other, idk - Freeform, idk what im doing bshjhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman is upset after the events of the last episode, Virgil comforts him, Patton just wants the best for his sons, and Logan is a Tired Mom™
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	don't look at me that way

_No. This is wrong. It’s all wrong…_

_…Right?_

Roman clenched his jaw, his mouth still stuck in a deep frown. His brows drooped and the heat from his cheeks was practically steaming (of embarrassment or anger? He didn’t know.) With too many thoughts flooding through his mind, he took a heavy seat on the couch to try and think everything through. 

His gaze drifted around the room before landing on the ground. Logan and Patton were working on something in the logical side’s room and Virgil hadn’t been outside for days so the creative side thought it would be safe to sit in the mind palace’s living room. Roman began contemplating every decision he had made that day; every scowl, every idea he had put out, every name he had made fun of, every look of disappointment Patton gave him. It all hit the prince like a ton of bricks: a mind-numbing gut-wrenching ton of bricks. He could barely begin to unscramble the unorganized mess of emotions flooding through him before he heard a small gasp from across the room.

Upon seeing Patton, Roman felt _exponentially_ worse. Patton had a fearful look in his eyes as if the creative side would lash out at him for even being in his presence. The moral side left an uncomfortable silence in between them, averting his eyes after his initial glance. Roman started to open his mouth, but Patton spoke first.

“How are you doing, Roman?” He began carefully, continuing to avoid eye contact.

Roman took a moment to decide how he would respond. He could put on the most charming of smiles, speak in the most saccharin of tones: what he usually would do in a situation like this. Or Roman could cry out, tell him ‘I am not okay and I don’t know if I ever will be’, ask for the help he’s been wanting for years. He could ask the person who he thought he could trust.

He could ask the person who he let down.

Well, now that was out of the question. Roman grinned brightly, and from far it might’ve been convincing. But Patton had shifted his gaze to his eyes, where Roman’s grin didn’t quite reach. The prince’s furrowed eyebrows gave his smile a bittersweet look and the dark bags under his eyes combined with a slight flush in his cheeks didn’t make his smile any more genuine. If anything, he looked like he’d been crying for hours. 

“I'm alright, Patton. Don’t worry about me,” Roman’s attempt at a casual tone only worried the fatherly side more. 

The creative side swallowed the urge to sob. Patton’s expression paired with his uncomfortable demeanor was almost worse than seeing the moral side disappointed in him. _Almost._

Patton was now even more worried but decided the best decision was to leave him alone. If it were up to him, he would bake a batch of cookies, pull the prince into a hug, and be a shoulder to cry on. Before entering the mind palace common area, however, he had asked Logan for advice. 

“Do you truly want to hear my opinion on the matter?” Logan inquired. 

Patton nodded hastily without a second thought, resulting in an eye-roll from Logan. He knew what needed to happen but wouldn’t know if Patton would take it so easily. He spun around in his desk chair and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

  
“Roman needs time to think for himself,” Logan said firmly. “A little alone time would certainly be helpful for him, especially with everything happening.”

The moral side was ready to protest before Logan interrupted. 

“ _You_ can’t reach out to him this time, Patton. I don’t know much about emotions, but I have been researching. From what I have gathered and understand, _Roman_ should reach out himself; we shouldn’t force it out of him. He was also wrong — which isn’t unusual, but with his attitude, he must feel devastated — and needs to understand and acknowledge it. Roman might need time to come to, and when he does we should be there for him. For now, however, it is best to let him heal independently.” Logan was hoping the other side understood what he was attempting to get across.

  
Patton thought over Logan’s words. Damn, he could make a convincing point. Patton wanted to dislike every time Logan told him something he didn’t necessarily want to hear, but he couldn’t, and the moral side wasn’t exactly able to ignore him. He could only smile at what the tie-clad man said and nod sweetly.

  
“He needs to open up to someone himself,” Logan looked surprised the moral side had taken it so easily. He sighed, turning back to his work.

Now it was Patton’s turn to sigh. “I agree.”

Roman watched as Patton sunk out without a word. He could feel himself choking back tears. It was terrible knowing this feeling all too well. Tears threatened to escape no matter how hard he swallowed. 

_You should just leave._

He bit his quivering lip and closed his reddened eyes. 

_Oh Roman, thank God you don’t have a mustache._

He swept a hand through his hair and attempted to keep composure.

_Otherwise, between you and Remus…_

How his legs ended up cradled underneath his arms, he didn’t know. The prince rested his head on his knees. He took deep breaths in and out. He couldn’t crack. _He could not._

_I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is._

It was too late. Roman had been cracked. He had been utterly broken by none other than the fucking snake himself. 

“What am I doing wrong?” The prince muttered to himself shakily. He couldn’t move from his position even if he wanted to. 

The sniffles grew stronger and the tears ran down his face faster. He felt seething anger, not only at Janus but at himself. Roman was angry that he let himself become just as terrible as the one person he promised he would never be. He felt angry that he was so incompetent. He despised that he couldn’t do his job properly. What Roman hated the most, however, is how he pushed away from the only people who could help him. 

Who could help _Thomas_. 

A noise forced Roman out of thought. The creative side jumped to sit properly, wiping the tears from his face frantically. The impending footsteps collided with his heartbeat, making it even harder to breathe.

They stopped.

“…Roman?” They whispered.

Roman couldn’t hold back the small gasp that escaped him as he looked up. 

“Virgil?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic EVER but hajshs! !!! N THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS !!! the last episode made me sad and so I'm projecting thru my boy roman. feedback appreciated I'm not the best writer, I apologize haha.


End file.
